High-speed FETs are known to require a short channel running time or transit frequency. Short channel running times can only be obtained by using extremely short channel lengths in the sub-.mu.m-range (&lt;0.5 .mu.m) and very high electron drift speeds (&gt;2.10.sup.7 cm/sec). It is therefore most important for high-speed field-effect transistors to have short channel lengths.